


Don't ever go to high school (Dorota)

by NicoErikRosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/pseuds/NicoErikRosberg
Summary: Valtteri is a lone wolf. Nico doesn't want to move on from high school. Lewis is decided to finally get his way with Nico. Kimi has finally admitted that if he wants to pass high school he needs help. Sebastian is happy being a lonely nerd but that will be changing. Max and Carlos are still getting used to their parents dating and try to find way to distract them from home. Charles is changed guy after summer in Europe. Esteban ends up battleing with Lance on every aspect of his life. Daniel is a new exchange student.More relationship and character tags to be added (probably)





	1. First day after summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. For some reason after graduating high school I feel tempted to write au like this. I don't know why but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I write as the flow goes so the pairings might change or there will be new ones (maybe even new characters). I tried listing some more of romance ships though this has lot of "friendship" ships aswell. I didn't want to spoil any pairings for real. I hope you enjoy this fic :)
> 
> The first chapter is bit of a mess I tried to get everyone to the story and kind of show what their plots will be

Valtteri didn’t hate his brother. He really didn’t but he did hate that he still seemed to hang out in home all the time. His university had started two weeks ago but there it was again: his car blocking the driveway. The good mood he had got from first hockey practise of the season was now long gone. 

”Didn’t Nico’s university start already?” Kimi asked frowning as he parked on the side of the road. He gazed to Valtteri who had tensed up right away glaring at his brother’s car. ”He was suppose to move wasn’t he?”

”Well officially he is living in the dorms but for some annoying reason he keeps being in home”, Valtteri sighed taking off his seatbelt reaching to grab his hockey stuff from the backseat before giving Kimi a tiny smile. ”But anyway thanks for the ride home. Once again.”

”No problem. Once again”, Kimi gave Valtteri a smile back. He was used to giving the younger guy rides to their ice hockey practise and back. Before Valtteri managed to get out of the car, Kimi grabbed his arm. ”Umm… you think you… you could maybe tutor me this year a little? I just need some help if I ever want to graduate.”

”Sorry Kimi but Max asked me already and I promised him”, Valtteri told his friend with a sad smile. ”I could try to make some time for you but the training and senior year and all.”

”No I understand don’t worry. He was faster”, Kimi told Valtteri not wanting to seem disappointed. He had finally admitted that maybe he needed a tutor to actually graduate but of course he wouldn’t even get his closest - only - friend to be his tutor. ”I’m sure the school can get me some other student to help me.”

”Sorry still”, Valtteri said getting out of the car. He gave his friend a soft smile. ”You can sit with me in all the math classes though and I can help you out. And maybe you know it won’t be that hard this year because well you have already once studied them.” 

“Yeah that’s what I hope but I don’t count on it”, Kimi smiled to Valtteri softly. “Thanks Val. You are a good friend.”

Valtteri’s felt his cheeks starting to blush and he said bye to Kimi quickly before he would turn to a tomato. He didn’t really know how he and the older boy had ended up being friends both being the quietest ones in the team, but slowly they had went from little looks to each other to words to smile and finally a friendship. Valtteri almost wished it would keep going forward. 

As Kimi drove away Valtteri walked over to the door. He kept glaring at Nico’s car already making a plan to just catch food as fast as possible and go up to his room to eat alone. He had already got so excited Nico graduated and would move out. The shadow would finally disappear over him.

“Hey”, Valtteri said walking inside. He dropped his big ice hockey bag on the floor walking straight towards the kitchen after kicking his shoes off making sure to kick Nico’s shoes to the corner. “Is there food?”

“Yes mom is making meatballs”, Nico’s voice made Valtteri frown. He glared at his brother not bothering to say anything just walking past him towards the kitchen. Nico huffed a little smiling. “Did you fall on the ice or why so grumpy?”

“When you are home you could at least do something actually helpful like pick me up from my practise?” Valtteri said turning to look at his brother almost growling at him. “Or you could just stay in your university like you are suppose to!”

“Why the hell would I want you and your smelly ice hockey bag to my car?” Nico told Valtteri leaning against the hallway wall. “You should have picked a better sport or well an actual sport and not just nice turns on ice chasing a puck.”

“Oh my god you are so annoying!” Valtteri had enough and shouted at his brother. “You are always picking on me! Leave me alone and let me live my life!”

Nico didn’t have a chance to answer when Toto opened the front door coming back from the walk with their dalmatian Fanni: “I can hear shouting from outside. What the hell is happening here?”

“Valtteri is just being a brat”, Nico told his father right away crossing his arms over his chest smirking at his little brother already knowing he would be winning this. 

“I’m not the brat who is supposed to be in uni but hangs out in home!” Valtteri said trying to stay calm but the adrenalin from the training was still in his body. “You are the brat!”

“Valtteri stop it!” Toto raised his voice making both of his sons jump a little. “You two are almost adults and I am so done with you fighting like you two are little kids. Nico is allowed to come home anytime he wants just like you will be allowed to come from uni anytime you want.”

“Yeah don’t expect to see me here much”, Valtteri said walking past his brother and father running the stairs up to get to his bedroom. Fanni gave Toto and Nico a glare before running after Valtteri to upstairs. 

-

“Why does showering take you so freaking long?!” Max banged on the bathroom’s door that he now had to share with his “new brother” like his mother referred Carlos to him. Carlos would never be a brother to him. No way. “Get out or I will be late!”

Max’s whole summer had been ruined by Carlos and his father moving in to their home. He was just getting used to living alone with his mom after she had split with his father. Things were finally calming down and he felt happy but of course then his mother decided that it would be time for her new boyfriend to move in. That of course wasn’t enough and the boyfriend brought his son Carlos with him to live there.

“It’s not my fault you woke up so late!” Carlos opened the bathroom door walking out trying to dry his hair to a towel. He growled at Max. “And this is my bathroom now too I am allowed to use it.”

“You are so annoying”, Max said annoyed pushing Carlos out of the way. “I still don’t get why the hell did you and your dad have to move in here! Things were good when you were gone.”

“Do you really think I enjoy this?!” Carlos told getting really mad and pushed Max away from him. “I would be much happier in my actual home and specially without you anywhere close.” 

“Then freaking leave back there”, Max said strongly. “This was my home first so you are the one who has to leave!”

“Max and Carlos now stop it!” Max’s father walked to the hallway stepping between the boys. “The neighbours can hear you two shouting at each other. Honestly boys you two are almost adults and you just have to deal with each other! You have only two years of high school left and then you two can move out to university.”

“Yeah I can”, Carlos said glaring to Max. “Any uni would be happy to have me… he might just be stuck here.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Max shouted already making his hand to a fist but his father made sure to stay between the boys catching Max before he could hit Carlos. 

“That’s enough!” Jos said strongly looking from the one boy to the other. “Carlos you will go dress up and then breakfast and Max you go shower! We will discuss this after your school day but you can’t be late on the first day for crying out loud!”

Carlos and Max glared at each other one more time before both turned around with a huff leaving the hallway quickly. Jos sighed deeply rubbing his face. This wasn’t supposed to be such a hard thing. They had thought the boys were mature enough but clearly not. 

-

“Sebastian where is your little brother?” Maurizio the boys’ father asked from his oldest son as he made boys breakfast. “You two can’t be late from school.”

“And we won’t be late don’t worry dad”, Sebastian smiled softly while eating a toast with peanut butter. “Maybe his new style makes him slower in the morning.”

Maurizio hummed a little nodding. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about his younger son’s sudden change of style and personality. He had brought up two very nerdy boys and he was proud of the way boys were handling school but after Charles had come back home from touring around Europe for the summer, he was a total new person. 

“Sorry dad I was trying to pick what to wear”, Charles walked to the kitchen taking a breakfast plate from his father. He gave him a soft puppy like smile as he sat down next to his older brother. “And I did my hair.”

“You better start waking up earlier if you want to get to school with me”, Sebastian told his brother gazing to him. “I won’t wait for you because your hair isn’t good enough.”

Sebastian did not like his brother’s new look at all. He was a proud nerd and so had his brother been till this summer. Now he had changed all his clothes and hair to be different and even got rid off his classes. And it wasn’t only his style that had changed. Sebastian noted how his brother seemed more confident and different. Something had happened during his summer trip and Sebastian was just little worried. 

“Sorry won’t happen again!” Charles promised his brother eating his food as fast as possible. “Just give me like five minutes and I destroy this plate.”

“No Charles please stop eating like a pig”, Maurizio sighed looking at his son. He couldn’t help but smile a little. He loved both of his sons. “Just try to enjoy the first day of school year both of you okay? Maybe make some friends?”

“Yes yes”, Sebastian rolled his eyes putting his empty plate away. He knew his father worried about him possible being lonely but he wasn’t. He was alright without that many friends. He had been for many years already. “Okay bro you ready? Let’s go.”

“Yes!” Charles wiped his face quickly and gave his father a smile before heading to the door. He was really excited for first year of high school. He was so ready for everyone to see the new him.

-

“Nana have you seen my backpack?” Esteban asked running around the small apartment throwing stuff around trying to find it. “I need to leave for school in few minutes!”

“Honey it’s here”, Sofia walked slowly to his grandson giving him the light pink backpack. “You would think you could find this color bag quickly. You need a better system for your stuff honey. Specially all that hockey stuff is laying around everywhere once again.”

“Sorry nana I promise to clean when I get off school!” Esteban said grabbing his bag and placed a small kiss to her grandma’s hair. “I can’t be late on the first day of school!”

“I know honey I know”, Sofia smiled softly to him. “Have a fun school day. Don’t get in trouble. Not on first day of high school please”

“I try not to!” Esteban said running out of the door excited for the new school year. He was in the hockey team and he would see his best friend Pierre again. It would be a good year. 

Esteban ended up running to the school just to be sure he wouldn’t be late. He looked around in the hallway for his best friend before noticing Pierre leaning against the lockers. He tried to hurry over to him but pumped into other guy. 

“Watch the fuck out”, the guy spat pushing him away strongly. Esteban took few shaky steps back from the sudden powerful push. He looked up seeing Lance looking at him in disgust. “Ugh it’s you.”

“Fuck off Lance”, Esteban said glaring at the other boy. “It’s high school now and I have grown over this stupid fight we keep having.”

“Oh how mature of you”, Lance glared back Esteban walking past him making sure to pump his shoulder against the other boy. 

Esteban let out a low grown looking at Lance go away. He hated the other boy from bottom of his heart. He had been bullying him all through the younger grades and he had had enough. Lance always got away with everything he did and his life was just easy. 

Esteban was fuming as he walked over to his best friend. He said hey but Pierre was much more focused on something else or more specially someone else. He was staring at a boy - also first year student - who was on the other side of the hallway reading a book. 

“Do you know who that guy is?” Pierre asked from Esteban pointing at the boy. “He looks amazing like actually stunning.”

“I do- isn’t that Charles?” Esteban asked leaning against the lockers aswell gazing to the boy Pierre was staring. “You know that nerdy kid… Yeah it must be him.”

“Oh he has got so hot!” Pierre smiled a bit more before looking to Esteban. “How was training yesterday? You still know how to skate after the summer?”

“Haha very funny!” Esteban said punching Pierre’s arm playfully making his best friend laugh. 

-

“No boys stop!” Carlos’ mom said before the boys managed to get out of the car. Max sighed dramatically leaning against the backseat while Carlos glared at his mother bored. “I heard you two shout at each other and I beg you two just need to get along. You two are almost adults!”

“Yes mom”, Carlos said quietly under his breath sighing a little. “Have a good day at work.”

“Yes Mrs. Sainz”, Max said quickly getting out of the car right away while Carlos stayed to talk with his mother for awhile. Max sighed deeply frustrated just heading to the school looking down to the ground muttering about how Carlos was a dick. He didn’t notice he walked against other student’s back. “Oh sorry!”

“It’s okay is my fault I wasn’t moving because… well I got lost”, the boy with curly black hair smiled a wide smile to Max. He offered his hand to him. “Hey I’m Daniel. I’m transfer student from Australia.”

“Oh hey”, Max smiled shaking the other guy’s hand. His smiled was crazy but also really sweet. “I’m Max. Second year student. Are you staying with someone or you have your own apartment?”

“Oh I have my own place actually is not far away”, Daniel smiled brightly. “Which is kinda not good because now I only know way from my apartment to here and I have no one to help show me around.”

“Well I could show you around”, Max smiled brightly. He wouldn’t have to be home as much then. “Actually I could start with a tour around the school if you want?”

“Yeah sure thanks”, Daniel smiled brightly to Max excited. “It would be really nice actually.”

Max smiled excited to Daniel starting to pull him with him to the school. Maybe this guy could distract him from everything happening in home. He shot one more glare at Carlos as he walked past them pulling Daniel to other direction to make sure he wouldn’t have to see his “brother”. 

-

“What do you mean you will kick me out of the team?” Kimi asked frustrated from the principal. He had expected a meeting with him - after all he was suppose to graduate last year already but he failed too many courses - he had no expected this. “I played my best season last year. I’m the captain!”

“Yes last season was your best on the ice but worst on the academic side”, the principal sighed deeply. “Kimi you need to graduate and teachers feel that ice hockey is taking too much of your time and concentration.”

“But… I’m trying my best honestly”, Kimi told her his voice turning more to begging. Ice hockey was the only thing that was important to him. “You can’t take ice hockey away from me please. It’s my only future plan.”

“We know that”, the principal sighed. “And you the most important player we have but you have start focusing on school and passing tests. I’m not taking you away from the team… yet. If you skip classes too much or start to fail all tests again you will be out of the team. I’m sorry but we have to do this.”

Kimi looked to the principal and nodded a little. He knew he couldn’t do anything to change the principal’s mind but he couldn’t ignore the awful feeling inside of him. It’s not like he hadn’t tried during last year. He did read for some classes but it was too hard to concentrate on anything. It wasn’t his fault learning was so hard for him. 

Meanwhile Valtteri was leaning against Kimi’s locker waiting for him. He thought maybe Kimi would like to each with him for lunch and since Kimi ignored his phone most of the days Valtteri decide that best way to ask him was just to wait him around. Now though he was little worried about where he was. 

“Hey Valtteri”, Valtteri turned around hearing his name. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lewis smiling brightly to him. “How are you? How was your summer? How’s Nico?”

There it was, Valtteri thought. Lewis was in the same courses as him. He was the one of the most popular if not most popular boys in school. He was part of the hockey team but also good at school. He seemed to have everything going right for him. Valtteri had got excited at first when Lewis wanted to talk with him and be friends but soon enough he found out why he wanted to do that. 

God damn Nico. The reason for everything. 

“I’m fine. Summer was fine. Nico is fine”, Valtteri said looking away from Lewis just gazing around for Kimi to come and save him. 

“Nice”, Lewis smiled to Valtteri not really having even listened to what Valtteri had said. “Did I see right that Nico’s car was in the driveway yesterday? I thought he moved out.”

“Well that’s what I hoped”, Valtteri sighed and gazed to Lewis who was just smiling more. “He hangs in home often.”

“Awesome!” Lewis smirked excited taking his phone out. It was finally his time to be with Nico. The whole of last year Nico kept telling him he didn’t have a relationship with him when Nico was so busy with finishing high school. That didn’t stop them from hooking up but maybe now they actually be a thing. 

Valteri looked at Lewis leave him alone again. Nico always got everything he wanted from people to stuff. Valtteri leaned against Kimi’s locker sighing just playing with his phone to try distract himself from everything going on. After a moment he finally noticed Kimi walking towards him.

“Hey Kimi!” Valtteri’s frown turned to a big smile right away when he saw Kimi but now it seemed something was wrong. “What happened? Where were you?”

“Nothing”, Kimi said opening his locker grabbing his backpack. He wanted to be alone for a moment. “I’m heading to the library. See you later.”

“Library? Are you even Kimi?” Valtteri tried joking but it only seemed to annoy Kimi even more. “Sorry… I could come with you yeah?” 

“No I rather be alone”, Kimi said turning around and heading out of the building leaving Valtteri alone to the hallway. He looked at his friend go feeling his heartache a big. This year will suck, Valtteri thought and headed to the lunchroom alone. 

 


	2. Secret crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has officially started but everyone doesn't feel like they are welcomed and some seem to have focus on everything else but actual school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop finally a new chapter. Uni is really kicking my butt I am sorry :( also sorry this chapter is not good. I lost my flow 
> 
> Regarding to the first chapter: Carlos and Max live with Carlo's mom and Max's father (aka Jos). There was a mistake but I fixed it. 
> 
> Also just so everyone knows the boys are not all same age here. This high school is three year thing so the oldest are Valtteri, Lewis and Sebastian. The second year students are Daniel, Max, Carlos and first year students are Pierre, Charles, Lance and Esteban. Nico and Kimi are one year older the seniors. More characters to be added during the story. 
> 
> Also i made a new summary for this. Okay enjoy the chapter

“You are a good girl aren’t you?” Valtteri moved the tennis ball in front of Fanni making the dog’s head spin and head shake. She barked happily as Valtteri threw the ball and dashed after it. 

Valtteri sat down on the dog park bench with a sigh as he looked at Fanni run around her ball showing it off to all the other dogs around the park. Such diva, Valtteri thought smiling. The dalmatian was now the only thing keeping him at least kind of happy. Taking the dog out was always a good excuse to get out of home especially now that it honestly felt like Nico could be moving back home. That was last thing Valtteri wanted. When he felt like he was suffocating in home when all his parents did was fuss around Nico. Their special son. 

Valtteri sighed and looked to the darker clouds coming closer. He stood up whistling for Fanni to come over. It would be better to head home before there would be rain. Fanni bounced happily to her human letting Valtteri put the leash on as they headed back. 

Lewis was not stalking Valtteri. He really wasn’t. He just happened to know the dog park that Valtteri always took the dog and he had just happened to notice that Nico’s car was again on the driveway of their home but he didn’t have the courage to go to the door by himself. 

“Oh hey Valtteri!” Lewis called out for his friend taking few jogging steps as he saw Valtteri and Fanni walk out of the dog park. Valtteri gazed behind seeing Lewis rolling his eyes right away. Lewis walked over to him with a soft smile. “You and… your dog are on a walk?”

“Her name is Fanni and what a great observation”, Valtteri glared at Lewis pulling Fanni to walk faster with him to home. “You don’t live anywhere close Lewis. What are you doing here?”

“I like to go on walks”, Lewis told Valtteri shrugging a bit. He knew he just had to be able to keep the small talk going till they would be at Valtteri’s. “So what did you think about the math lesson today? I noticed you sit with Kimi now. He need quite lot of help doesn’t he?” 

“Kimi is my friend and I like helping him”, Valtteri told Lewis trying not to show Lewis how much he just wanted to punch him in his face. “Why are you still following us? You live in other way.”

“Come on Valtteri we are friends”, Lewis smiled to Valtteri trying to playfully push him a little but when he saw how Valtteri glared at him he pulled away quickly. “Okay…. Well I would like for us to be friends. You don’t? Or is Kimi’s friendship enough? Or are you more than friends? I mean you look at him all a-”

“Shut the fuck up”, Valtteri told Lewis strongly stopping to just look at him. “I know you only try to be my friend for Nico. So let’s just walk in silence and you can use this as excuse to come see Nico.”

Lewis looked at Valtteri surprised. He had never seen the other guy show any emotions except for boredom. He seemed like a guy who couldn’t even get angry but for a moment Lewis actually felt bit scared. But then again this was perfect for him. 

“Tha-” Lewis said giving Valtteri a smile but didn’t finish when he glared at him so badly. Oh yes they would walk in silence and they did till Valtteri walked inside the house. 

“Nico your annoying puppy followed me here!” Valtteri said louder before kicking his shoes away and heading upstairs with Fanni following close. 

Lewis’ cheeks blushed deeply and he awkwardly just stared down to his shoes not sure where to go anywhere. He was a confident guy. He really was. He knew he would get in to any university he would want to and he was the star of the ice hockey team. But Nico did something to him that made him feel so small and insecure. 

“My puppy? What are you even talking about Va- Oh Lewis?” Nico walked over to the door from the living room just in sweats. Lewis smiled right away when he saw Nico. “What you doing here Lewis?”

“I wanted to come over and hang”, Lewis smiled softly to Nico just thinking about how beautiful he was. “If you just want to do that and I didn’t interrupt anything.” 

“Yeah sure”, Nico laughed a bit embarrassed looking down to what he was wearing. “Umm… wanna go up to my room?”

Lewis smiled brightly to him while Nico took his hand pulling him up the stairs with him. He wouldn’t admit how happy seeing Lewis made him. His life might be a mess now with university not going as well as he had hoped and dorm life being hell but at least there was still Lewis. 

“Okay what do you wa-?” Lewis managed to say before Nico pulled him to him their lips crashing together. Lewis melted to the kiss letting Nico dominate the kiss and be in control. 

“I just want this”, Nico whispered against Lewis’ lips between the kisses. He needed to forget about everything else in the world and he knew Lewis was the answer to that. 

-

Pierre knew he was staring but he couldn't turn his gaze away from Charles. He was ashamed to say he hadn’t before really payed attention to the other guy but after what seemed to be a mega make-over he couldn’t keep his guys off the guy. He had gone from nerd to absolute hotness. 

“You have an admirer”, Sebastian told his little brother as they walked to the school. Charles turned to look at his older brother confused. “You haven’t noticed? That one boy from your class is looking at you with heart eyes.”

“Wha- who?” Charles said confused before Sebastian nudged his head towards Pierre who had finally stopped staring since Esteban came over him. Charles’ cheeks blushed and he turned back to his brother. “You mean Pierre? Nooo… He doesn’t even know who I am probably.”

“Yeah sure”, Sebastian chuckled a little rolling his eyes a little. “I have seen him always staring at you when we come to school… I guess he likes your new look.”

Charles blushed even more to that and he gazed to Pierre. The other boy may have not noticed him before but Charles had always knew who Pierre was. They had been in same school before and he knew how smart he was. His smile was the most beautiful thing Charles had ever seen. 

“Just be careful bro”, Sebastian sighed making Charles turn to him. “I know you hate that I worry about you but I am just nervous for you. I don’t want for you to get hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt but I will be late soon”, Charles said simply gazing to Pierre one last time before he hurried to his classroom leaving his brother alone. 

Pierre’s gaze followed Charles as he walked past them staying to just look at him go. He let out a little sigh not listening to Esteban anymore just thinking of a way he could go talk to him. He snapped out of his trance when he felt Esteban punching his arm. “What?!”

“Stop drooling after him!” Esteban growled at his best friend grabbing his books from his locker. “Did you even listen to me talk at all?”

“Yes I listened you!” Pierre defended himself right away starting to follow his friend to their class. “You were talking about the ice hockey team… right? Something about the coach.”

“Yeah”, Esteban sighed a little nodding. “I am practise today again and the coach told me to get there earlier for a talk. I’m scared it’s something bad… I just only got in the team what about if they are throwing me out already?”

“Why would they throw you out?” Pierre said gazing to his friend but when they arrived to the classroom he looked at Charles right away. “You just stress too much. You have to learn to relax.”

Esteban looked to his friend a bit seeing how his focus had switched again. Esteban sighed a little as they walked to the back of the class. Maybe he was just over-thinking and nothing more. 

-

“So do you like ice hockey?” Max asked from Daniel as they sat in the school lunch room eating very dry fish sticks and under cooked rice. Oh the school food, Max thought but he was much more interested in everything Daniel said. 

“Umm I have never played or watched that”, Daniel said honestly to Max while eating his food. “I’m more of a football kind of guy. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to even stay up if I had to move on ice.”

“Oh you wanna come watch our training today?” Max smiled excited to Daniel but tried to keep his excitement at least little down. He didn’t want to seem. desperate. “So you can kind of get the idea of what it is and you know I good teach you to skate if you want.”

“Are you any good?” Daniel smirked to Max teasing him while he finished eating leaning back on his chair. They had taken over a table in the corner of the cafeteria just for them two. 

“Of course!” Max said proudly right away to his new friend. “I’m the star player. Best defender there can be. I will probably be the captain next year… if Kimi would finally graduate…”

Daniel chuckled a little to Max. He did hanging with the other guy a lot. The new city was still feeling overwhelming and living alone was something he had to get used to. He was glad at least someone was paying attention to him and seemed to like his company. Specially when his boyfriend was so far away. 

“Isn’t that your brother?” Daniel said gazing to Carlos looking around the lunchroom looking a bit lost. Max followed Daniel’s gaze and growled a low yes. “Maybe we should make some room for him.”

“No”, Max said simply to Daniel glaring at Carlos not caring that he noticed the glares. “I’m sure he can find some place to sit. I already have to sit next to him in dinner table and that is enough.”

Daniel didn’t comment on that anymore not wanting to make Max angry. He quickly changed the conversation back to ice hockey which made Max relax right away as he explained the game’s rules to him. He gazed to Carlos still from time to time. 

Carlos finally found a table where to sit but he wasn’t feeling that hungry anymore. His best friend had transferred school during the summer and now he was alone. He had always enjoyed school but without anyone to sit with it was turning to hell quickly. Not to mention that he was scared to even try make friends with anyone new now. Everyone knew Max and Max had make sure to get everyone hate him. That’s how it was feeling anyway. 

Carlos managed to eat few apple pieces but left the actual food untouched. He threw rest of it to the trash storming out of the lunch room starting to feel even worse. As he tried to get to the library to hide, he ran straight against someone. 

“I’m so sor-”, Carlos said quickly wiping a tear off his cheek as he looked up. Oh he thought as he looked up to his history teacher Mr Alonso looking down to him worried. “I’m sorry sir. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Hey”, Carlos tried to continue walking away quickly but Fernando was quick to grab his arm and turn him back to him. “Are you okay Carlos? You seem upset.”

“I’m fine”, Carlos said in a tiny voice looking to everywhere but his teacher. His heart was beating harder than ever before. He had always had a small crush on Mr Alonso after all he taught his favorite teacher and had payed extra attention to him. “I just wanna go to the library.”

“Okay”, Fernando said softly but moved his hand to Carlos’ chin slowly lifting his face so they could look at each other. The younger man took a shaky breathe. “Just so you know you can come talk to me if something is wrong. Remember that?”

Carlos wasn’t able to form words anymore so he just nodded to Fernando cheeks blushed before quickly heading to the library. His heart didn’t stop racing for next two hours. 

-

Kimi was anxiously biting his fingernails as he sat in front of the headmaster. He had been asked to come there again and for a moment he had already thought that it was all over. No one would want to tutor him and he would be kicked out of the team. Now though it seemed that Kimi would have a tutor but he was now feeling even more nervous than before about it. 

“I’m sorry I’m la-”, Sebastian bursted to the room suddenly little out of breathe. He wasn’t able to finish his sentence since he saw Kimi in the room. His whole heart stopped when those icey eyes looked at him. “Late… Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright”, the headmaster said with a tense smile. “So let’s cut to the case. Kimi Sebastian will be your tutor from now on. Sebastian this is who you will be tutoring. Simple.”

Sebastian looked from Kimi to the headmaster while Kimi just kept staring at him. Sebastian nodded to the headmaster a little and since it seemed there wasn’t more to talk about he quickly left the room. I can’t believe this, he thought. 

“Hey where you going?” Kimi’s voice stopped him in the hallway. The confused look on his face made Sebastian nervous but he stopped walking - running - away. “You… you don’t want to tutor me?”

“Of course I do… or I mean that I will tutor anyone they tell me to tutor and you are not a problem”, Sebastian was talking fast and looking everywhere but Kimi. “I just…. I just realised that I have an essay to write before I can focus on us… this… tutoring”

“Oh”, Kimi said simply nodding to Sebastian a little but offered his hand. “I’m Kimi. To make this official.”

“Yeah I know who you are”, Sebastian snorted but shook Kimi’s hand. Everyone knew who Kimi was. “I’m Sebastian officially. And honestly I will tutor you but I just… I have a thing to do now.”

“Okay”, Kimi nodded to Sebastian softly before giving him a piece of paper with his number on it. “You can text me so I can get your number… I will send you my schedule and all… I really need your help. I really need to graduate.”

“Well I’m happy to help you!” Sebastian said brightly before realising how he must look like a fool about how excited he was about this. “Umm… I will text you but I just have to go now.. sorry bye”

Kimi looked at Sebastian go little confused about what had just happened. He knew he just had to deal with this situation. This was his last and only hope now. He wished Sebastian would be able to help him and also that the guy wouldn’t turn out to be an ass. Kimi sighed a little and left to his next class. 

Sebastian turned to the next hallway hiding himself so Kimi couldn’t see him anymore. He pressed his face against his hands cheeks pink now. He had just made absolute fool of himself in front of Kimi. He felt so stupid. 

But while he felt stupid, there was a hint of excitement in him. He would get to hang out with the captain of the ice hockey team. The mystery boy. The one he had had crush on for years. There was definitely butterflies in his stomach. 

-

“What do you mean you are not sure if you will keep in the team?” Esteban looked at the coach eyes big almost begging. “You can’t kick me out. You only just got me to the team… I’m a good player! This isn’t fair.”

“I’m not kicking you out”, the coach sighed a little talking quieter and rest of the team walked to the ice one by one. “I’m not doing that you have to listen to me and understand me. I’m just saying that you have to prove yourself.”

“But I already proved myself at the try outs”, Esteban said confused while leaning on his stick. He was in full gear already just wanting to go on the ice and not listen to this bullshit. “What changed?”

“We can only take limited amount of freshman to the team this year”, the coach sighed a little. “And you have some competition. I let and Lance to the team for now but by Christmast only one can continue. This teams you just have to prove your talent that I know you have. The best of you two will get the place.”

“Did you just say Lance?” Esteban said hissing and corner of his eye he was able to see the disgusting smirk walking closer to them. Try to stay calm Esteban told himself but when Lance got to him he couldn’t keep quiet. “Did your dad buy your way to the team or what the hell are you doing here?”

“You should be happy you at least get a chance to fight me for the spot”, Lance chuckled to Esteban with a smirk. “It will be fun. Enjoy your last months on the ice.”

Esteban glared at Lance walking to the ice. This was his luck, he thought but headed to the ice. He would show everyone his talent. And when he got the chance he pushed Lance little bit harder than needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapter 3 will be so much better. I have so many ideas for that already planned but I can't promise when I will be able update this. Starting university has been more stressfull than I thought. 
> 
> Comments would be nice and thank you for reading x


End file.
